Stop the World
by JustLikeRomeoANDJulietMeant2Be
Summary: Chad's costar, Devon decides to come back to L.A. after a big vacation. The only problem is, he will do anything to avenge Chad for taking the part of his dreams away from him. Including date Chad's secret crush more summary in there rated t for safety
1. Unwelcome Visitors

Secret Love

**Chapter 1 Unwelcome Visitors**

**Chad Dylan Cooper was in his dressing room preparing for a live episode of Mackenzie Falls. He was also silently preying Sonny wouldn't come by the set today. This was unusual because, as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed her visits, even when she came by just to insult him. He figured "at least she came by."**

**The reason today was different was Devon was coming to the set after a long and fortunate break and he would be coming early to visit with the rest of the cast and unfortunately Devon was next in line as Hollywood's heartthrob after him. He was sure Devon could snatch Sonny right away and then pretend to like her to make Chad jealous. Chad knew that Devon knew that Chad hated competition for Sonny. And Devon would use that little insecurity of Chad's against him. Like in their show, they were rivals. **

**Out of nowhere Chad heard a knock. He felt a sigh of relief, knowing that Sonny never knocked. "Come in!" he called. Portlyn skipped in. Chad was a little surprised thinking **_**Whoa, she never**__**knocks.**_** "Hiya Chad, Devon is here." She said happily. "Shocker," Chad said sarcastically. "Oh and what's with the sudden habit of knocking?" Chad asked his tone having a tiny bit of humor in his voice. Portlyn scowled and left the room, while Chad grinned in satisfaction. He was always complained to about how he wasn't funny. Chuckle City of course never had those problems. He sighed. Thinking about his stupid crush on Sonny wasn't going to fix anything. In fact it would have an opposite effect. Devon could sense tension and would always beg for an answer. Chad wouldn't dare telling him, but Portlyn or Chloe might do otherwise.**

**The two boys had known each other since they could talk. Their mothers went to the hospital together and lived right next door to each other for what seemed like ever. Devon and Chad had competed for everything. That included girls, games, grades, and popularity. Unfortunately for Chad, Devon had succeeded in everything. He was best at everything they competed at. That was until Condor studios saw Chad and Devon's plays at their school and knew they would be perfect for the upcoming Drama, Mackenzie Falls. They both auditioned for the lead role, but finally after wanting it his whole life Chad had gotten the part. However Devon was still a great actor and the director saw them bickering a lot so he put Devon as the half-brother. That is how Chad had gotten famous. Another reason was Chad had incredible dimples that soon made him what he was today. Devon was still wanting to be bigger though. He wanted to be Tween Magazine's Number One Hottest Heartthrob in Hollywood like Chad was currently. **

**Another knocking woke Chad up from his thoughts. He grimaced. If Portlyn could knock anyone that didn't usually could too. "Who is it?" he called. "Devon, your best friend since diapers," Devon said sarcastically. Chad grimaced again. Not him! "What do you want?" Chad asked. Chad knew that Devon being sarcastic was a very bad sign. "Oh well, I met a cute girl at lunch today." Devon answered nonchalantly. Chad's eyes widened. He had forgotten that the So Random cast's lunch break was the same time as the Falls'. Chad preyed the "Cute Girl" Devon had mentioned was Tawni. (not that he liked her but he knew she could get whatever boy she wanted aside from him) Who was currently Sonny's "friend." "Continue," Chad said trying to hide the worry in his voice. Of course he would never admit to liking Sonny, not even to himself. He only thought she was cute. That is all that he admitted to himself and unfortunately James Conroy, another enemy of his. "Well you know her," Devon said, a mischievous grin coming to his face. Chad gulped. Chad then pretended to scoff. "Why would I know her?" he asked failing to conceal worry. "Well you seem to. You guys argue every single day. It's obvious to me that you even like her. I mean who wouldn't? She has—" Chad interrupted Devon before he could finish. "Brown hair, brown eyes, and a cute toothy grin. Oh and works for So Random! The rival show of this one. Plus she's new there." Devon raised his eyebrows, obviously trying to act impressed. "Right, right, and right," Devon answered a crooked smile coming up on his face. "Oh and Chad, another thing about today. I am going out with her tonight." Devon winked. Chad's heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, what? Did you just say your going out with Sonny Monroe?" Chad asked still hoping it wasn't true. "Why yes, Chad I did," Devon replied with a triumphant grin. After that Devon waved then left. Chad thought for a second. **_**What does he have that I don't have? **_**Chad sat back in his chair. Chad got his phone out in a flash. Then figured that walking over to stage one would be a lot easier than texting a big message saying why you shouldn't go out with Devon Alexander. Then he realized something. Why did he all of a sudden care about Sonny? She was a Random. Why did he care who she dated?**

**SPOV:**

**As soon as Devon asked me out I felt like I was going to scream. He was almost as cute as Chad. Not that I like him. After saying yes, he winked and left toward Mackenzie Falls. I hurried back to my dressing room to pick out something to wear. "Oh Tawni?" I called. "Yes?" Tawni popped out of the dressing room and did a "Tah Dah!" gesture. "Guess who asked me out?" I said. "Chad!" she guessed. "Ew no!" I yelled. Tawni knew me to well so I then said softer, "I wish. . ." Tawni smiled in satisfaction. "So who asked you out! I am dieing to know." Tawni said excitedly. "Well he is from the Falls," I said quietly. "Well we better hope his name starts with a D and ends with an Evon." Tawni said. "Why?" I asked her. He is on our side is the Chad wars. He hates Chad!" I rolled my eyes. I heard someone knock on out dressing room door. "Ooh that might be Devon!" I said excitedly. I hurried to the door. And said "Hi!" in an excited tone just to see it was Chad. My face fell. He blue eyes lit up when I opened the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were Devon at first." His blue eyes went back to looking cute naturally and I remembered why I actually considered liking him. "Well, we may have known each other in diapers but we are not brothers," he said. "I can tell. You are a big brat and he is a complete angel." I knew how much Chad hated Devon and mainly said that to annoy him. Chad rolled his eyes. I instantly regretted looking at him because even he knew that I had a slight soft spot for his sparkly blue eyes. The same way I knew he thought my hair was pretty. That's another story though. I blushed slightly thinking about it. He noticed. I could tell. There was a slight awkward silence between us and then I asked, "why are you here anyway Chad?" **

**CPOV**

**That was the question I hadn't prepared myself for. I had come to win Sonny back. To make her realize going out with Devon was a really bad idea and if she did. . . I just know that I, Chad Dylan Cooper could not let that happen. I sighed and decide to go with the simplest answer I could find. I shrugged. I had to tell her before she said goodbye today. "Hey Sonny. . ." I started. " She looked up from her thoughts. I then couldn't hold it back anymore. As I looked at her and in to her brown eyes, I admitted to myself that I like her. **_**I like you, Sonny Monroe! I like you not just because you have pretty hair, but because you are the only girl that can get under my skin. The only girl who doesn't show any interest the normal way, at least. (by gushing)I don't even know if you like me! If you do. . . **_**My thoughts trailed of. "Sonny, I. . ." I trailed off again. ". . .will see you later I guess," I hated that I had chickened out Chad Dylan Cooper did not chicken out. He has no fear. "OK Chad, See ya," she waved and went in her dress****i****ng room.**


	2. The Date

**Secret Love **

**A Channy Story**

**Chapter 2**

**The Date**

**SPOV**

**I sat in my dressing room trying on different outfits. Maybe I would finally get over my stupid crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. Tawni rushed in and slammed the door behind her. "What was that about?" I asked her. "Obsessed Fans are taking a tour of both stage one and stage two," she said out of breath. I rolled my eyes. **_**Probably another one of Marshall's stupid ideas to get more popular, **_**I thought. "Let me guess, all of a sudden they said 'ooh there's Tawni heart' then they started chasing you and there was nothing any guards could do?" I guessed. Tawni nodded her head. "So Tawni, do you mind helping me pick out what I am gonna wear to the date?" I asked her. "I guess," she replied. "Where is he taking you?" Tawni was out of breath still. I tossed her a water bottle. It was gone in a matter of seconds. My eyes widened. "Um… he is taking me to the movies and then to dinner." I replied. "Ooh do you know where?" Tawni asked excitement in her voice. "Yeah someplace called Golden Palms." "OMG!" Tawni yelled. "What?" I asked. "That's the fanciest restaurant in town!" she replied. "Cool!" I yelled. Devon Alexander was taking me out to the best restaurant in town. I couldn't believe what had happened today. "Oh and the movie he's taking me is some zombie movie—oh that's right um '38 Days,'" I said. I figured that she might as well know the movie's name. "Oh Sonny? I think Devon wants to have some lip action," Tawni said still excited. "No way! We just met today!" I said, also excited and blushing. "So . . . ever heard of love at first sight? James asked you out the day you met him, but he was a jerk, so never mind about the love at first sight thing. Anyway the point is, hmm, what was my point again?" Tawni asked. I shrugged. I recalled earlier, Chad coming by and shivered. He had started to say something but then stopped all together and said "see you later." Geez what was he going to say? "So whatcha thinking about?" Tawni asked. "Chad's weird visit," I answered. Tawni shrugged. Zora opened the mini door to her hiding place. "Chad visited you guys today?" Zora asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he was really weird. He started to say something to me then said out of nowhere 'see you later.' It was totally weird." I answered. "Hmmm. . ." Zora replied. We basically forgot all about Devon at that point, except of course he was taking me on a date. Tawni went through my stuff and finally found something after what seemed like ever. It was a pretty purple sparkly dress that I could wear with or without jeans. Plus it would work for both the movie and dinner. I could hardly believe I hadn't thought of that before. "Hey want froyo?" I asked Tawni and Zora. The both nodded and said their orders. Nico and Grady came in and ordered their choices. I wrote it all down just as I had the day I had first met Chad and he had stolen my yogurt. The only difference was I wasn't wearing my waitress costume. "Actually guys, I was wondering if we could all go get froyo. That way I can talk to Devon if he's there," I said. "What do you mean" Nico asked. "Devon asked me out. Apparently he's the only Falls person you would accept. Plus I really like him," I answered easily. Nico and Grady nodded. Then we left for the cafeteria.**

**CPOV**

**I saw the So Random cast come in through the door and immediately felt my cheeks get hotter. I was sitting by Devon. Why? Because according to the public, we were best friends for life. . . Anyway Devon scooted down a seat on my side and called Sonny over. Her eyes lit up. Mine did too. I wondered why Devon had invited her over to sit next to him on the side that I was on. Sonny of course couldn't care less that I was there. "Hi Devon!" she said excitedly. "Hi Sonny!" he said, matching the same excited tone Sonny had used on him. "Oh, hi Chad, I didn't know you and Devon were friends," she said to me. "We--" I started. "We aren't, but according to the paparazzi, we are best friends for life," Devon interrupted. "Why?" Sonny asked. "It makes both of us look good. It makes Devon look good because well I'm me obviously," I started. Sonny rolled her eyes. I grinned. "It makes Chad look like he actually has a friend besides his mom," Devon said. I glared at him. "Oh, well Chad and I according to the public are best friends, I mean depending on which magazine you look at." Sonny defended. I frowned. She bit her lip. We were both wondering the same thing. **_**Why in the world did Sonny just defend Chad? **_**When Devon wasn't looking I mouthed "thanks." She shrugged, and then shot a "go along" look. I nodded to show I understood. **_**Why were we all of a sudden getting along? Did she have feelings for me? Impossible. She was going out with Devon tonight. **_**"That's true, some magazine's we're frienemies and some we're best friends," I added. "Why?" Devon asked. "A 'Meet the New Star' interview Sonny did, long story," I replied. Sonny sighed at the memory. "So I am not Chad's only 'friend' around," Devon gathered. "Nope!" Sonny and I said together. I blushed and soon she did too. "Well, as much fun as we're having, Devon and I have a date so I have to go get ready. See ya!" Sonny waved and then walked away. I sighed. "You really like her don't you?" Devon asked. I shook my head. "Yuck! Why would I like her?" I asked. I made a fake disgusted look. Devon shrugged. "Well for one thing you at least made a big scene earlier when I told you I was gonna go out with her tonight," Devon answered. "I'll go with that you like her," Devon finished. "See ya! Got to go get ready for the date of your dreams," he said. He winked at me and I glared back. I bit my lip. **_**This is what happens when you chicken out, **_**I thought **

**NPOV**

**Sonny quickly ran back to her dressing room and put on the purple sparkly dress she was gonna wear. Tawni appeared out of nowhere. "Want me to do your makeup?" she asked. Sonny frowned. "As long as you don't make me look like a clown," she said cautiously. "Of course I won't silly!" Tawni said. When she was done, she said "Chad and Portlyn are going out tonight." Sonny's mouth hung open. "Devon invited Portlyn for a double date. And of course she asked Chad who agreed to go with her," Tawni continued. "Why would Chad agree?" Sonny asked. She was still a little stunned about Chad going out with someone who wasn't a random girl he met in the studio. This time, she actually felt a little jealous. She knew Portlyn. She knew her pretty well. Portlyn was always right by Chad when he made an evil plan to break So Random up. **_**Am I falling for Chad? **_**She wondered. She already thought he was cute. She already wanted him to ask her out. Maybe she did like him. She had defended him in the cafeteria.**

**She knew Chad was wondering the same thing. Why had she defended him in the cafeteria? Why? Did she like him? She didn't know the answer to any of these questions. Tawni noticed her silence. She was almost done doing Sonny's makeup. Tawni sensed something. "You like someone else don't you," Tawni said. Sonny didn't answer. She just looked at her. "Is it Chad?" Tawni asked her. Sonny didn't answer again. She just looked at Tawni and slowly nodded. She could hardly believe it herself. Tawni just bit her lip. She knew that Nico, Grady, and Zora were probably almost done in the cafeteria. Tawni's eyes widened. She imagined Nico, Grady and Zora finding out. They would never forgive Sonny. She knew that the new Tawni Sonny had made out of her would be more happy than jealous or mad at Sonny. She knew that Chad liked Sonny. Everything about how he acted went toward that. Chad would never say yes to Portlyn otherwise. Portlyn must know too. Tawni gasped when she saw Sonny for the first time since she had started thinking. Sonny looked even more beautiful than when they did the Secret Prom. "What?" Sonny asked her worriedly. "Nothing, you look awesome," Tawni replied. Sonny looked in the mirror and gasped. "Wow!" she said. "Prom night all over again," Sonny continued. "Even **

**Better because I did it!" Tawni bragged. She needed to show a little of the old Tawni. **

**What she looked like:**

**[stupid demi lovato people made her die her hair black so don't say she doesn't have black hair]**

**-spiral black curls down her back**

**-her dark brown eyes sparkled with purplish black sparkle eye shadow**

**-her lips also sparkled with purple sparkle gloss**

**-she had a light line of black eyeliner.**

**SPOV**

**I hugged Tawni. She was a little surprised. I was too. She had made me gasp in awe every time I would look in the mirror. I looked at the clock it said 7:59. "One minute!" I said excitedly. Someone knocked on the door. Tawni opened it for me. I understood. She wanted to seem like a mother answering the door to her daughter's homecoming or prom date. I bit my lip. This dress was nowhere near how formal a dress for that occasion would be. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was done in a more fancy way of my normal do but it looked perfect for the occasion. Tawni opened the door and I heard right away from Tawni "Hi Devon! I'll go get Sonny!" Tawni gestured me to come over right away. I walked over holding my purple rhinestone clutch with two hands. I quickly switched to one hand and Devon took my hand. We walked toward the end of the hall and then we stopped. Chad and Portlyn stood there side by side—not holding hands. I gulped down hard and looked at the floor Chad looked at me and wow he was amazed. I had never seen him so stunned. I blushed. He looked amazing too. Chad looked like he had put extra effort in tonight. Just to go out with Devon, Portlyn, and **_**me**_**. **

**CPOV**

**Sonny walked up with Devon's hand. I looked at her with an amazed expression on my face. I had never seen her look so beautiful. Unfortunately the So Random people had made her die her hair black. So there was no more, Crazy Brunette Sonny. Instead there was Amazing Blacked Haired Sonny. Tawni had obviously done her makeup. No one else was this good. Not even Sonny's stylist. As far as I was concerned Sonny didn't need the extra effort. She looked beautiful anyway. Looking like this made my heart hurt even more than it already did. I blushed a little and looked down. She did the same. "Ok! Shall we go?" I asked. I needed to not look like I was crushing on her. Tawni was watching us from the door and smiled in satisfaction I wasn't sure why. "Yes! We should probably get going. We don't want to miss the movie," Portlyn agreed. Sonny waved to Tawni and mouthed a thank you to her. From then on we were on our way. I Portlyn linked her arm through mine and we started toward the parking lot.**

**NPOV**

**The group got in Chad's white convertible and Chad got in the drivers seat. Devon got shot gun and the two girls sat in the back.**

**"Are the boys gonna argue the whole time?" Sonny whispered to Portlyn. "No, I made them sign a paper that promised that they wouldn't fight at all tonight. Then I specified consequences to them that are kind of secret," Portlyn replied with a grin. Sonny nodded. "Well Portlyn lets both make a promise we won't fight, or it won't be fair," Sonny suggested. "Good idea!" "Hey Guys!" she yelled. Chad looked in the rear view mirror and took a deep breath. He saw Sonny's face than regretted looking. "Yeah?" the boys replied in unison. "We were thinking that if Portlyn and I fight than we will have consequences, just like you guys," Sonny said. She took a deep breath when she saw Chad and regretted looking at him too. **

**"Yeah, we have to tell you guys our secrets if we argue," Portlyn continued. Sonny's eyes widened. She also realized that as of tonight she loved Chad, not so much Devon. The consequences would be she'd tell Chad and Devon she liked Chad. Her heart pounded. What would happen?**

**By the end of the night everyone was exhausted. Nothing much had happened during the date except maybe Chad and Sonny looked at each other, eyes met, blushed, looked down and then instantly regretted it. Chad drove Portlyn home first and walked her up to the door.**

**"Thanks for inviting me, Portlyn," Chad said at her door. "Your welcome, Chad. Anything to get you and Sonny together," Portlyn blurted. She blushed. "Well bye!" She waved and hurried inside her house. Chad frowned. He went back to the car and felt a little weirded out by Portlyn's blurt. He went to Sonny's apartment next and watched as Devon got out and opened the door for Sonny. She blushed and got out. They walked up to the door. Chad watched as Devon leaned in and kissed Sonny. **

**DPOV**

**As I kissed Sonny I preyed Chad was looking. When I leaned out. Sonny's eyes were wide with amazement. She didn't try and stop me when I kissed her once more. This time she kissed back. I could feel something. I wasn't actually falling for her was I? I swallowed hard. I had only meant to go out with her to make Chad mad. Now I liked her a lot. I ran my hands threw my black hair and sighed. This was not going as planned. **

**"Bye!" I said. She waved sheepishly and went in the house.**

**I went back toward the car. "Whatever happened to 'just making Chad mad'?" Chad asked when I got in the car. "I actually fell for her, man. I don't know why," I replied. I avoided Chad's angry and hurt eyes. He knew she had kissed me back. I almost felt guilty. Tonight would be a long night!**


	3. The Kiss

**Secret Love**

**The Kiss**

**CPOV**

Devon and I drove home in silence. I gave Devon dirty looks all the way home, while he sat in the passenger seat uncomfortably. When we got to Devon's apartment building. Devon sighed with relief. "See ya Chad," he said quietly and rushed inside. I rolled my eyes. I pulled out of the parking lot and back on to the highway. Shortly afterwards, it started to rain. I felt like everything was going to collapse. I felt something I had never felt before. Heartache. I pulled on to my street and in to my driveway. My house had never felt so large. My maid greeted me at the door and I knew that she sensed something wrong. I climbed the stairs to my room and then collapsed on to my bed. I turned on the television not even caring it was late. Somehow So Random! always made me feel better. I lay down on my bed stated to watch the "So you think you can PP Dance" sketch. I grimaced as Sonny came on stage. The memory of Devon kissing her made me grimace even more. I turned off the television and lay on my bed in silence. I was trying to make this seem like it wasn't really happening. I pictured Sonny calling Tawni and telling her everything that had happened. I eventually fell asleep wondering if Sonny really did like that pain in the neck named Devon.

**SPOV**

Sleeping that night made everything else I did look easy. I tried everything. Suddenly I realized something. I went over and over again the kiss in my mind. From the corner of my eye I had seen something. Chad's face. The surprise and I thought I even saw hurt on his face. I thought about Chad in my head some more. The surprise and shock in his ocean blue eyes gave me some hope. Maybe he liked me? I shook my head. He didn't like me. He was still mad at me for kissing Haydn. I drifted off eventually from thinking about Chad.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Tawni yelled the next morning. I looked up groggily at her. "How did you get here?" I asked. My mind was still set on Chad. "Your door was unlocked," she replied. I rolled my eyes. I actually thought it was Chad who had been talking, because of the dream I had about him. "How was your date?" Tawni asked. "Devon kissed me!" I yelled happily. "No way!" she yelled back. "Way!" I yelled/replied. "So what are you gonna do about Chad?" she asked quietly. "I don't know," I replied. "Well I'll see you later," Tawni said. "What why?" I asked her. "I am going shopping," Tawni replied. "Why? You have tons of clothes," I asked. "A girl never has too many new clothes," Tawni answered. She went out the door and left me wondering what to do next. My phone started to moo and I immediately looked at it. I'd gotten a text.

**DAAwsomness: hey sonshine! come 2 da cafeteria in 5 min plz i got somethin to ask ya**

_Eep! I'm scared and excited all at the same time!_ I looked at my reflection. As far as I was concerned I looked great! The last person to ask about how I looked would be Tawni, for numerous reasons. My heart filled with hope as I left my dressing room and headed toward the cafeteria. I spotted Devon at an empty table and bit my lip. I headed over to his table and sat down. "Hey!" I said excitedly. "Hey to you to," Devon said back. "So. . . . what were you gonna ask me?" I asked. "Well. . ." he started "Our first date was amazing if I do say myself. You were beautiful! I couldn't help but kiss you," Devon continued. I gasped. That was so sweet of him! Devon took my hands in his. I gasped louder. My eyes grew wide. He took a deep breath. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked . I was speechless. He kissed me on the cheek. I saw Chad walk in from the corner of my eye. I thought it over in my head. The answer was yes. Also I decided to see Chad's face when I answered. "I'd love to be your girlfriend!" I said loudly. Chad's face grew pink and then his eyes went wide. I kissed Devon fully this time. Devon smiled. Chad did like me! At least he acted like it. He walked over to where Devon and I were sitting. "Hey," Chad said. His usually full and happy voice was lifeless. I knew why. "Bye Chad!" Devon said waved then he got up took my hand and we walked off. I felt guilty, but then again, after what Chad's done to me, he deserved it.

**TPOV**

By the end of my shopping spree I had gone to almost all of the good clothing stores in the mall, and I was exhausted. I hopped in my limo and took the not-long drive back to Condor Studios. I decided to walk by Mackenzie Falls. I heard Chad and Devon talking so I stopped.

"Wow! You are a good actor. You actually asked Sonny to be your girlfriend. You actually had me fooled." Chad yelled. "Yeah it's all part of the charm. Sonny's cute, but she is so not my type," Devon said back. I gasped. So much had happened since I had left for the mall. I mean you run a couple errands and you just miss everything. I ran back to Stage 1 and to my dressing room.

Sonny skipped through the door. "Sonny, I need to talk to you," I said to her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**


	4. Choices

**Chapter 4**

**Choices**

**SPOV**

**"**So your telling me that Devon was completely acting like he wanted to be my boyfriend and he didn't mean it at all?" I asked Tawni. I could hardly believe what she had just told me. Correction I didn't believe what she just told me. Tawni nodded while I paced back and forth across the dressing room.

"Where did you here all this?" I asked her. Her eyes were full of sadness because of how I had to find out that my boyfriend was a lying dirt bag, and that everyone on Mackenzie Falls was just as self-centered as Chad.

"I was walking past Stage 2 and I heard Chad and Devon talking, so I stopped and listened," she started.

" I heard Devon the Dirt-bag say 'Sonny's cute but she is so not my type.' I'm really sorry Sonny. I know you liked Devon a lot and that this is hard for you especially after James," Tawni finished. Her eyes were now filled with sympathy as well as sadness.

I smiled at hearing Devon's new nickname, "Devon the Dirt-Bag." The new Tawni was nice, but still obsessed with fashion. Also she never stopped loving to call me ugly.

I thought about it for a moment. What if Tawni was jealous? Maybe Devon never really said that. I decided I would talk to someone on Mack Falls that would know exactly what Devon said.

**CPOV**  
My eyes fell lifeless as I recalled earlier in the day, Sonny accepting Devon's request about being boyfriend and girlfriend. Sonny didn't like me. If I hadn't been convinced before I was definitely convinced now. I felt my stomach pain a little.

I was sitting in my dressing room. I was just looking in the mirror, but unlike what people thought, I was not looking at myself. I was thinking. _Wow Sonny really is driving me mad._

I was awoken from my thoughts when a black haired girl barged in to my dressing room.

"Chad!" She yelled.

"Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random!" I answered automatically, without thinking.

Sonny rolled her eyes at me.

"I need to talk to you," she said calmly.

Amazing how that girl can one minute be angry and the next minute calm. I wish I could do that as an acting exercise.

I raised my eyebrows in return to her talking request.

"Why should I talk to you?" I asked

"The only other thing you have to do is stare at your reflection all day, that's why!" Sonny answered with a glare.

I returned her glare without a hesitation.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I saw her swallow, hard. The usually light in her eyes went out. I realized she had actually enjoyed fighting just now, it had stopped her from saying what she came here to say.

One million questions came to me all at once. Had she found out Devon was faking? Did she like me?

"Tawni overheard your conversation with Devon last night," she said, holding back tears.

I was startled when she said that. Tawni heard him. . . and me.

"Oh?" I said. I inched toward her. "What did he say?" I continued.

"He said that he was acting this whole time and that he never liked me in the first place," she said. A tear ran down her cheek.

I inched closer.

"Is that what he said, really?" She asked. Her eyes were full of curiosity.

I nodded slowly. That was when she broke down into sobs. I was surprised she even believed me.

I patted her back. Then something happened I didn't expect.

Devon came into the room. I glared at him. He glared back.

"Sonny?" he said. Sonny looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, soothingly.

"As if you don't know!" She yelled and then put her head on my shoulder.

I looked at her with concern and then shot Devon the dirtiest look I could find.

I put a strand of dyed black hair behind her ears.

Devon understood what happened.

"It's not what you think!" he said quickly.

"Oh yeah?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah!" Devon said quickly.

He ran a finger through his hair and gazed a fake longing stare at Sonny for a long moment.

"Tawni would never lie to her. Not now," I defended.

"She overheard you two talking, Devon. She heard you say it was fake," Sonny burst into tears. I stroked her hair and hoped that this jerk would be kicked off of Mackenzie Falls. Ok, not really. He put the action between our characters. If it wasn't for him, there would be no competition for Mackenzie. OK back to Sonny.

"Well then, maybe Chad has the reason that I 'used you,'" Devon said. He put air quotes around "used you" for dramatic effect.

I gulped. "Umm. . . err. . . . " I scoffed. "No I don't," I argued.

"Well I have something to tell you, and I would appreciate it if Devon the Dirt-Bag left the room," Sonny said with a slight grin.

I smirked at Devon. I was also entertained by Devon's new nickname. It was like the fake date all over again.

I realized something that made me smile. Man, did Sonny have bad choice in boys. First James and now Devon.

Devon left and glared at both of us as he did so.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Chad I. . . " she started.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. This goes for the whole story.**

**A/N: Ooh! left you hanging. Also Next chapter is called "Confessions" if you know what I mean. *Nudge Nudge***


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5  
Confessions

CPOV  
Sonny trailed off.  
"What is it Sonny?" Chad asked. He was obviously excited.  
"Um. . . Err . . . Um," Sonny stuttered.  
"If it helps I can say what Devon told me to say," Chad suggested.  
Their faces were almost two inches apart now.  
"What was that?" Sonny asked, curiously.  
Chad took a deep breath and sighed. How was he going to do this? He had chickened out before when he had been about to tell her.

"Maybe you already know," Chad said finally.

Sonny felt confused. What was he talking about?

"Think about it Sonny. Think about how I have been acting ever since you came to So Random," Chad pleaded.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sonny asked.

"Because, I am too scared," Chad admitted.

Sonny thought about everything that had happened. Selena Gomez's visit, Chad's unfinished sentence, his facial expression when she kissed Devon and when she and Devon became boyfriend and girlfriend, when they had done the fake date and Chad had been so disappointed when it was over, the time when Chad dressed up in the weird beard, the weird moment between them on the set when she had first came to Stage 2, his complete expression when she had kissed Hadyn, all of these were times that he had shown affection. A tear ran down Sonny's cheek when she realized all of this.

Chad noticed and put his arm around her. Sonny put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I can't believe I never realized it before," Sonny said happily.

"You love me!" She yelled and threw her arms around him.

"So I take it you like me to?" Chad asked.

Sonny kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Sonny asked.

"No DUH!" Chad yelled and hugged her close.

___________________________________________________________

A/N: Like it?


	6. Names

Chapter Six

Names

CPOV

I couldn't believe it! After everything we had been through she actually felt the same way. I looked at her happily and she gave me a toothy grin back.

Devon came in next. I groaned and sat back in my seat.

"What do you want, Devon?" Sonny asked annoyed.  
"To win you back," Devon replied in a fake tiny voice.  
"Oh. My. God.," I said.  
"In your dreams, Devon!" Sonny spat at him.  
I high fived her and then we both turned back to Devon.  
"Unfortunately for you, you blew it with Sonny. Now Sonny and I are together," I said. I could hardly believe I was saying that. I could tell Sonny felt the same way and gave me a "Really?!" look. I nodded to her and she happily settled in her seat.  
"See?" I asked. I put my arm around Sonny to make Devon believe me.  
"Well, if you're so devoted, let me see you kiss her—for at least three seconds. Oh and on the lips too," Devon retorted.  
Sonny and I gasped. She had kissed me, but not on the lips. She had put her hand over my mouth. Then when we were confessing, she had only kissed me on the cheek.  
She gave me a "what should we do?!" look. I raised my eyebrows and leaned in. She followed, and in a second my lips were on hers. I felt a slight spark of static electricity. It didn't hurt. It actually felt pretty good. I didn't want the moment to end. She pulled me closer. I followed. Eventually we had to separate or else run out of air. (Whoops!)

"And yes, as you can see we like each other, a lot! I am over you Devon. Like Chad said you blew it!" Sonny said confidently.  
"How could you?" Devon asked me with hate filled eyes.  
"Hey, you're the one who used her. I liked her first and then you just asked her out to get on my nerves. I have to admit though, you know me pretty well," I said.  
"I actually got the information that you liked her from jealous Marta," Devon said happily.  
Just then Marta walked through my dressing room doorway.  
"Oh and Chad I must not be the only one who knows Devon's real name," Marta said, glaring at Devon.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked. She was obviously interested.  
"I'll tell you what she means," I said.


	7. Miscellaneous

Chapter Seven  
Miscellaneous

SPOV  
I looked at Chad in question and then looked at Marta. What were they talking about? What did they mean Devon's real name?  
"Ooh tell I'm interested," said Tawni as she walked through the doorway to Chad's dressing room.  
"Yeah do tell," Nico said as he and the rest of the So Random! cast entered the dressing room.  
I looked at Chad expectantly. He nodded, catching my glance. I swear he can read my mind almost 24/7.  
"Devon's name isn't really 'Devon Alexander,'" Chad started.  
"His real name is Skyler DeVane," Marta said happily. As if she had discovered it all by herself.  
"OK, OK, you're right," Skyler admitted sheepishly.  
"I never liked the name Skyler so once I got to Hollywood I changed it to Devon," Skyler continued.  
"Well I know now that you are a big jerk. I am proud to tell your secret to the press as well!" I yelled at Skyler.  
"See ya Skyler!"everyone yelled. Skyler went out the dressing room in a hurry. Maybe he was holding back tears. I almost felt sorry for him. Then I remembered the fake date when James had been here. I forgot about Skyler DeVane completely and thought about James' exit. _"You'll never take me alive!" Then he would somersault out the door. _I looked at Chad happily and then realized something. The rest of the casts of the Mackenzie Falls and So Random! (apart from Tawni) still hated Chad even though they now hated Skyler too. Chad and I needed to have a secret relationship. Only Tawni and someone Chad trusted on the Falls could know. I gave Tawni a look to get rid of Marta, Zora, Nico and Grady. She nodded to show she understood. Geez! Am I that easy to read? Tawni got on the sofa next to me. "Fake fight with Chad. I give up on something that will get rid of them," she whispered. I nodded discreetly. "Chad, we need a secret relationship. Our casts would be furious if they found out we were dating. Follow my lead," I whispered. He nodded just as discreetly.  
"So what were you doing in here before we came in?" Nico asked.  
"Arguing," Chad and I said together. I glared at him and he glared back.  
"What about?" Grady asked.  
"Which show is more awesome." Chad replied.  
"Random," I argued.  
"Falls," Chad argued.  
"Random."  
"Falls."  
"Random."  
"Falls."  
"Random Falls," Portlyn said as she too came in the dressing room.  
"You killed it, Portlyn. You killed it," Chad responded.  
"I thought that was funny," I said.  
"Thanks!" Portlyn said happily.  
"She's on a drama. She's not supposed to be funny," Chad said. He winked at me so I would know he didn't mean it.  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
I winked at him, turned on my heel and walked out the door and walked to the cafeteria. Everyone followed, except for Marta.


	8. Miscellaneous 2

Chapter 8  
Miscellaneous 2

SPOV:

"I'm not hungry," I said to my friends.  
"Then why did you lead us into the cafeteria," Zora asked.  
"I always go to the cafeteria after a fight with Chad," I replied.  
"What about when you're fighting in the cafeteria?" Tawni asked.  
"I go to my dressing room. I also go there if we are fighting in the hall outside my dressing room, but ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" I yelled. I stalked off to my dressing room. Chad met me by the door.  
"Wow! You were great back there!," He congratulated.  
"Thanks," I said happily.  
"Don't mention it," Chad replied with a grin.  
I heard something down the hall. Chad heard it too. We shuffled into my dressing room and he hid in Tawni's orange changing room. I knew for a fact Tawni wasn't in there, so I relaxed.  
TPOV  
Portlyn and I went in to my dressing room when no one was looking. Sonny was sitting on the couch pretending to read her book.  
She looked up when we came in the room.  
"Chad! I know you're in there!" Portlyn yelled knowingly at the curtain.  
Chad pulled the curtain and rolled his eyes.  
"We know you guys are together," I started.  
Sonny and Chad's eyes went wide.  
"We'll keep your secret!" Portlyn said.  
"You Promise?" Sonny asked in a tiny voice.  
Chad put his arm around Sonny. Sonny made no effort no resist. Instead she put her head on his shoulder. I was amazed how close they were already.  
"We promise," I said.  
I smiled and looked at Portlyn. She was smiling as well.  
"Let's leave them alone . . ." I said to Portlyn.  
"Why?" Portlyn asked.  
Chad glared at her and pulled Sonny closer.  
"Ooh," Portlyn realized.  
We walked out of the room and I looked back and saw Sonny smiling like crazy. I felt a good prickly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**SPOV  
**"So Sonny, since we know we like each other, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime," Chad offered awkwardly.  
My eyes went round.  
"Uh. . . "


	9. Secret Love

**A/N: From now on unless I say otherwise it will be Sonny's point of view because it's easier for me because I can relate to her. If you're wondering why I probably will tell you on my profile**

Chapter 9  
Secret Love

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean what were Nico, Grady and Zora going to say. I already lied to them today I couldn't do it again could I?  
Chad's eyes were full of hurt. I felt guilty. He thought I was going to turn him down. I wasn't. I couldn't. I liked him too much.  
What if he was like James or Skyler? I couldn't go out with a jerk again! What was I going to do? Everything seemed to crash down on me at once and I felt like I was going to faint. A tear ran down my cheek. I was too overcome with stress. I didn't know what to say, for the first time in my life! Thoughts started to come to me again. _Chad has always been a jerk. Why was he all of a sudden being so nice? I wish he would just make up his mind. I mean I'm not some girl on Mackenzie Falls. Not like Marta or Chastity or Portlyn. They all were crushed by Chad Dylan Cooper. I like him a lot. I liked him a lot when I lived in Wisconsin, before I knew he was such a jerk and he and the Falls' cast they were better than So Random!  
_More thoughts came to me this time they explained why I should say yes. The thoughts talked to me like someone was telling me everything.  
_The reason Chad was so disappointed when James wanted you back was because he liked you. Selena Gomez may be a relationship wizard, but she knows what she is talking about! She said Chad likes you! He does! He's not asking you out for fun. He's asking you out because he likes you, a lot! The only reason Devon asked you out was because he knew it would bug Chad. He didn't do it to hurt you. Well that maybe a reason, but still! Besides, no one has to know about you and Chad.  
You don't just like him Sonny, you LOVE him!  
_My mind was made up. I started to cry more and more and Chad put his arm around me. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes or No?" he asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically.  
He kissed me on the forehead and looked into my eyes. I smiled. My tears had dried.

"I hope you realize why I was crying," I said to him.

"I was crying because I was afraid. I felt like there was too much stress. I didn't know whether to slap you or kiss you!" I grinned at him.  
He smirked.

"Well I'm glad you chose what you chose. I mean, my beautiful face couldn't handle it!" He joked.  
My eyes must have been wide.

"I'm joking!" he said. He kissed my forehead again.

I looked at his ocean blue eyes and melted into his arms.

**A/N: I had to look at Sterling Knight's picture for inspiration and I looked into his eyes and melted!  
**__

_**%%%&&&***!!!!$$$####**_

I heard Tawni outside and straightened up. She pushed through the door and found me in Chad's arms. I was lying down in his lap like a little kid.  
"Sonny, Chad, cuddle fest is over. Zora will be in her hiding place soon, and besides rehearsals are starting in Mackenzie Falls," Tawni brushed her hair and started to do her makeup.  
Chad and I kissed goodbye and he walked out my door. I knew the sneaking around would be hard.

With Chad

"Having fun with Sonny?" Skyler asked Chad when he got back to Stage 2.

"Dude, we're not really dating. Sonny and I just said that to make you think she was over you. She's still mad, and we're still enemies." Chad said. It was a lie but Chad knew he had to say something to show he hated Sonny or else the casts might get suspicious.

"Sonny and I can't stand each other and we couldn't bear going out. Dude, you're in luck!" he said,  
There was a knock at the door.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny yelled. "You left your jacket in the prop house," she continued. She held Chad's jacket like a dirty diaper.

"Ugh, why did you have to touch it? I don't want Random dirt all over my stuff," Chad said.

"Well I don't want to touch your stuff," Sonny said with her nose in the air.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny stormed out of the room.  
Chad sat back on his sofa and sighed. His life was perfect.


	10. First Channy Date

Chapter 10  
First Channy Date

As I got ready for the date, I thought about the consequences if anyone found out about Chad and me. We were enemies, according to anyone. Tawni and Portlyn were the only people who knew Chad and I were a couple. If anyone found out about us, we'd be foiled. Our shows would shatter. Why? Our cast mates would be furious. The cast of So Random! hates Chad and the cast of Mackenzie Falls hates me. Both of our casts obviously hate each other too.  
Basically, my life is like _Romeo and Juliet_. Let me tell you, it is not fun.  
All of a sudden Tawni came in laughing her head off.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"I don't know!" Tawni replied.  
"Then why are you laughing?" I asked her.  
"I don't know!" Tawni repeated, still laughing.  
"Well then, maybe you can do my makeup?" I asked hopefully.  
Tawni rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sonny, this pretty girl has been laughing her butt off this whole day. She is out of breath—and pretty!" she replied.  
"Tawni, are you drunk?" I asked her.  
Tawni stopped laughing immediately. "Off course not!" she yelled.  
I stood back in surprise. "Okay then," I replied.  
"I have never ever had a drop of alcohol," Tawni said.  
"Okay then," I repeated. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about something. Had Tawni changed back to her Tawni loving self? That would be bad. We were actually starting to get along. I decided to test her.  
"Welcome back!" I said and hugged her.  
"Why am I being touched—again?!" she yelled.  
"I was right! You are the old Tawni again!" I yelled.  
"Of course I'm Tawni, and you're Sonny and you're dating Chad," she replied.  
"Okay. . ." I said and put on some lipstick.  
I was wearing a blue dress with ruffles and sparkles, the lipstick color was pink and I had a blue clutch that was the same color as my dress.

"Well, what are you doing all dressed up?" Nico asked walking through my dressing room door.

My eyes widened a little bit. "Just to a Hollywood party, that's all," I replied coolly.

"Then why weren't we invited?" Grady whined.

"It's a very exclusive party," I said quickly. "Tawni was invited but she can't come," I continued.

"You guys were wondering why you can't come. Oh, my, gosh, just look in Tween magazine, you'll find the answer," Tawni said.

"Anyway, would you guys mind leaving so I can finish getting ready?" I asked politely. Nico and Grady shrugged and left.

I tossed my black hair over my shoulders. "Phew! That was close!" Sonny breathed. She put her Vanilla Mint Lip Gloss on over her lipstick and glanced over at Tawni. She was busy fixing her hair. She had a party to go to.

"Hey Tawni, sorry to bother you but can you do my makeup again? Please! It's my first date with Chad and I want it to be perfect!" Sonny pleaded.

"Fine,"

I smiled. I sat in my chair and waited patiently for Tawni to come over and help. Tawni skipped over and flipped her hair.

She brought a color of blush and compared it to my face. I raised my eyebrows.

"What? I need to make sure this is your color," Tawni said innocently.

I shrugged and grabbed the newest copy of Tween Magazine and started to read it.

Mackie's Ex is coming to Town!

Chad Dylan Cooper, America's Sweetheart, Hollywood Heartthrob is said to be having more drama than usual. Mackenzie Falls star, Marta Belitico is coming back to her ex-boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. With more than just a character crush going on. She is said to be completely jealous of the star Sonny Monroe for having most of Chad's thoughts set on her and not Marta.

"If Sonny likes him back it will be just like Mackenzie Falls, where I have to just sit in helplessness while Chad is stolen out from right in front of me," Marta says with a tear in her eye. So if you can keep up, because we at Tween Magazine are getting way too confused, then you must be used to this. What we can tell is that Chad is obviously crushing on Sonny Monroe, unfortunately for Marta. We still need to get the story on Sonny. Does she or Does she not like Chad? This Wisconsin girl is soon going to be consumed with drama. Poor Sonny! Watch out girl!

My mouth dropped open. A worried look crossed my face which was very unfortunate for Tawni, with doing my makeup and all.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked rolling her eyes. Sonny shoved the magazine article in her face. As Tawni read it she got more and more worried. "OMG!" Tawni yelled. She threw the magazine at the ground in a huff and crossed her arms firmly across her chest and scowled. "I know what Marta's trying to do. She's trying to get sympathy from her fans so they will hate you and love her. Then she thinks Chad will stop liking you because of all the bad publicity he would get if he was around you and he would like her instead!" Tawni said in a rush.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Uh no offense Tawni but that's a little farfetched."

"Not in Hollywood it isn't," Tawni argued.

I looked at her in a way that said "You've got a point there." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed similar to what Tawni had done a minute or two ago.

*Tick tock tick tock* I stared at the clock. It was eight a half hour ago and I was freaking out. I grabbed my cell from my bureau and started to dial Chad's number. *Bring! Ring!* the line wouldn't stop ringing. Finally I heard Chad's voice on the other end.

"CDC what it do. Sorry can't take your call. Leave a message and I will call back. Unless you're a crazed fan which I have way too many of those and don't have the time to call you back. Well, thanks!"

I didn't bother leaving a message. Not because I am a crazed fan but because I figured there was no point. Instead, I texted him.

x**SonshineSRXD123: HeY BoYfRiEnD! LuZz U! where is ya? Been w8in half hr plz txt bck luz u SoNsHiNe !3 3 :O **

I decided to take a walk. I grabbed a jacket and my purse and I left. I trudged down the brightly lit street. Something about this street — it's never lonely.  
I hailed a taxi deciding to go to Chad's house. I got in and closed the door. "Cooper Mansion," I told the driver and tossed a twenty over the seat. I texted him again and said:

**xSonshineSRXD123: ChAdDyKiNs? MiSs Ya bAyB. TxT MeH BcK!**

The driver pulled up to his house. "Thanks," I muttered. I stumbled out and gaped at Chad's house. A couple years of being a Mackenzie Falls star really pays the bills. The driver pulled away and I tightened my grip on my jacket. I walked up his circular driveway and up the walkway towards the front door. I stumbled up the steps and rang the doorbell. I brushed my black curly hair behind my ears and bit my lip. I heard shuffling as a middle aged maid answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. Is Chad around?"

The maid nodded and pointed up the stairs. She assumed I would be able to find it. I was. It's not that hard when a gigantic mirror is at the door. I rolled my eyes and knocked.

"Come in!" Chad called.

I walked in. "Hey Sonshine! I wanted to surprise you!" I looked around his room, although it wasn't really a bedroom. Instead it was a sitting room that was right outside of what I guessed to be his real room through another door. The room was a navy blue color and it was very wide and full of space. It had a lounge area (which is where he was sitting) that had sky blue chairs. What he was surprising me with was a beautiful setup in a far area of the room. There was a table set with a dark red tablecloth and 2 candles in the middle.

I wiped a stray tear away from my face. "Wow Chad this is amazing! I love it!" I exclaimed. I hugged him tightly. "How did you know I would come looking for you?" I asked.

"Because you and I only recently started to date, I knew you would be skeptical of my love so I knew you would come looking for me!" he answered. He kissed me passionately on the cheek and I thought that I would melt right there in his arms. I really knew that I loved him. I knew that my love was entirely true. His was as well.

We talked for the rest of the night as we ate dinner. The dinner was spaghetti. (No, really?) I felt like flying!

I went home at about 10:00 because of the town curfew. (11:00) That's when I ran into him. "Hey Sonny," Skyler waved.

**a/n: :O :O Cliff hanger! :D XD O.O o.O forgive me for not posting. :O **


	11. Divulged

Chapter 11

Divulged

"Uh, hi Skyler," I said awkwardly. I bit my lip realizing that he could guess that I had been with Chad.

"What were you doing over on that street?" He asked pointing to the street I had just left –Chad's street.

"Um, I was just picking up a script for Portlyn, she was sick today. She wanted me to pick it up at Chad's." I lied. As soon I said it I realized my voice had raised an octave. I bit my lip.

"Really? I had no idea that you and Portlyn were friends," he said skeptically.

"We're not. I was just being nice."

"Well… It's getting late, do you want a ride?" he asked.

"I'm fine, my car is right around the corner."

I walked quickly around the corner. A bus came around and I noticed there was a bus stop about five feet in front of me. I ran quickly to the bus and stepped inside. What luck!

"One ticket please," I said politely to the bus driver.

After getting my ticket I walked back to my seat and waited patiently for my stop on Alameda Avenue. I stepped out and saw that my mom's car was parked in our studio parking lot. I ran up towards the studio doors and unlocked it with my key.

"Mom?" I called. I ran towards the cafeteria to find her. "Mom?" I called again.

"Oh there you are darling; I forgot you were on your date. Did Chad drive you here?" she asked.

"No, he didn't. His car is being worked on." I replied grimly.

"Well are you ready to go home?"

"Yep."

**Next Day…**

"Morning, Sonny," Chad winked the next morning in the cafeteria. I realized I was blushing so I walked, with my large trey of mush, over to my table. I gazed dreamily at the wall.

"Did you and that wall over there have an exciting night, Sonny?" Nico joked. I shook my head out of the daze and flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, didn't you go to that Hollywood Party that none of us were invited to?" Grady asked edging his chair closer to mine to pressure me into spilling more details.

"Well…no I did not have an exciting night with a wall," I said avoiding Grady's question.

I looked at Tawni for support and Tawni bit her lip. She grabbed a random pencil from the table.

"Rubber pencil!" she said, shaking it in front of Nico's face.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Obviously Sonny doesn't feel like we're mature enough to hear about her exciting night," she observed.

I rolled my eyes too. "Pft, Pft that is Not true," I said. I decided to try Tawni's method of distracting people. "Look, people rubber pencil!" I picked up the pencil near where I was sitting and shook it like Tawni had. Tawni gestured to it as if it was the coolest thing ever.

"Sonny!" Chad called. I jumped up and ran over to him as fast as I could without running into any chairs –or people. "Marta's planning to tell everyone about Us," he whispered. My eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked in a stage whisper.

"Because Skyler saw you walking away from my house last night and he said you told him that you were picking up a script for Portlyn. He noticed you were wearing formal clothing and decided that it would be stupid to dress up just to pick something up," Chad explained.

"But I told everyone I was going to a party last night and that's why I was dressing up." I protested. I couldn't help but feel a tingle through me as I accidentally touched his cheek as I whispered.

"Marta has Hollywood Party alerts on her phone. Even strangers' high school parties show up on her phone. It just so happened that no parties that were really exclusive happened last night." Chad replied.

"Meh."

"Not only that, Marta saw Portlyn yesterday at the studios. That helped blow our cover."

"Besides that first kiss we shared to prove to Skyler we like each other." I remembered.

"Damn it! Why did we have to be so obvious?" Chad said angerly. He looked around to make sure no one heard him. No one did so he relaxed.

"When is Marta telling everyone about us? And more importantly, WHY?" I wondered.

" 1st answer: Press conference in a half hour. 2nd answer: She hates you—" I interrupted him.

"—because I stole you from her," I finished. Chad nodded solemnly.

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad…" he mused. "I was kind of getting tired of keeping us a secret anyway." He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet, signaling me to go back to my table.

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad that we would be mauled by paparazzi every time we left the building, besides the fact that the magic of sneaking around would be gone. Everybody would know about us and there was nothing we could do about it. I walked back to my dressing room avoiding the stares, glares, and smirks of the Mackenzie Falls cast and the So Random cast. When I got to my dressing room, I set my alarm clock to three minutes before the Press Conference, so I would have enough time to get ready and go outside, hand in hand with my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Chapter 11**

**Subchapter 2**

My alarm clock seemed to go off too early, but when I read the time, I realized that it was past time to go. I hurried over to Mackenzie Falls Studios (I had to sneak over so that took time away as well) By the time I got there I realized that the reporters had all ready started arriving. I knocked on Chad's door and he opened it immediately. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest kiss I could manage. I loved him more than words could say. And that was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. We pulled back just as Portlyn came in telling us that it was time.

We managed to watch Marta tell the whole world our deepest secret and watch the crowd gasp in surprise. Honestly we were more obvious than gasping.

_I have called you all here to address something that has been going on for some time. Most of you know who I am talking about. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe. The love birds of modern days. All of you must now realize that, well that they are now dating. What's that? You want proof? Would you look behind me to the big projector screen._

_**The screen showed the texts that I had sent him yesterday. **_

__x**SonshineSRXD123: HeY BoYfRiEnD! LuZz U! where is ya? Been w8in half hr plz txt bck luz u SoNsHiNe !3 3 :O**

_**The screen also showed the text that Chad had sent to me, but had never reached my inbox**_

__**ChadDCOOPERWHATITDO: Hey Sonshine! Lol come to mah house! Luv u 2! 3**

_**And finally the last text I had sent him right before I went into his house.**_

__**xSonshineSRXD123L: ChAdYkInS? MiSs u BayB. TxT MeH BcK!**

_These texts were sent last night at about 9:00 or 10. Sonshine as Sonny and well, you can guess who the other screen name is. Without further ado, lets welcome out the happy couple!_

_**Chad and I stepped out into the limelight. **_

_**Boos and You stink, Sonnys were sounded from the mob of people. **_

_**Chad yelled for them all to stop. **_

_Listen, people. I read the article in Teen Weekly about Marta and my ex and blah blah blah. But the reality is that Marta posted that article to make you all believe it was Sonny to hate. You all fell for her lame trick. You all booed Sonny because of the meanest diva in Hollywood's tactic to gain publicity. (No offense, Tawni. Your still a diva don't worry) If you're going to Boo someone, don't boo Sonny. She has to be the one person in this Village of Drama that doesn't mean any harm. Just leave her alone. Please._

Tears welled up in my eyes and I realized that I didn't care if every alien knew about Chad and I, as long as we're together, nothing would ever hurt me, emotionally.


End file.
